


sunflower dreams.

by engineblade



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Soulmates, may potentially add another chapter if this is well-received!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21664219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engineblade/pseuds/engineblade
Summary: "My darling, did you know that people have auras? And these auras have colours?" her mother had asked. Blake, wide-eyed and smiling, shook her head. "It's said that we dream in the colour of our soulmate's aura. We visit each other in our dreams and offer bits and pieces of ourselves to one another, until the day we meet and we finally feel whole."
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 9
Kudos: 164





	sunflower dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> _you thrill me, you delight me  
>  you please me, you excite me  
> you're something i'd been pleading for  
> i love you, i adore you  
> i lay my life before you  
> i'll have you want me more and more  
> and finally it seems my lonely days are through  
> i've been waiting for you._
> 
> i've been waiting for you — ABBA.

Ever since she could remember, Blake had dreamed of the colour yellow. Sunflowers, bumblebees, the glow of the sun… Yellow filled Blake's dream world. Some nights, she never wanted to wake up from the warmth her dreams were filled with.  
There was an old belief that dreams are the first place you meet your soulmate; that dreams offer hints at who they may be. Honestly, Blake hoped it was true. If her soulmate had anything to do with her dreams, Blake knew this person must be sunshine incarnate, and she hoped to one day meet them.

  
But that hope felt unachievable. Blake's life was anything but sunshine and warmth. She had friends, sure, but not many. She had a job and a roof over her head, but she was barely making ends meet. She'd left home at eighteen, mostly to get away from the remnants of an abusive relationship that left her broken into pieces. Adam had manipulated her from a young age, groomed her into being what he wanted in a partner, and Blake in her youth had fallen for it. He was gone, left town when they broke up, but reminders lingered in every street corner, in every shop. Blake had to get away, so she moved to the big city a few hours away. Her parents, sweet as they are, were fully supportive though hesitant to let their daughter, still hurting, live on her own, but she promised to call and have them visit as often as possible. They understood why she couldn't stay in that town anymore, so they let her go.

Every night, Blake welcomed sleep, eagerly awaiting a dream that would sweep her off her feet and hold her in a warm embrace. Though she never saw a person, she always felt a presence. A warm, loving, protective presence that yearned for Blake to be happy. She ran gleefully through sunflower fields, skin soaking up the sun's rays. Although no person was ever in sight, Blake knew she wasn't alone.  
Today, she awoke from a similar dream to the drone of her alarm clock, alerting her that if she didn't get up soon she'd be late for work at the book shop down the street. Blake rolled over and pushed her bangs out of her face, reaching for her phone. She had an unread message from her best friend Sun.

"u busy today?" the message read.

Blake smiled softly to herself. He asked every day. "I work," was her simple response.

He replied instantly. "when u off? we miss u!"

Blake knew that "we" referred to Sun and his boyfriend Neptune - the pair were a package deal and had been since Blake met them. She frowned a little at the message. She'd been holed up in her room for quite some time. She blamed work exhaustion, but Sun knew his friend better than she knew herself - she was in a depressive slump. Blake stretched and got out of bed, phone still in hand. She checked the clock - 9:02. She had an hour before her shift started. "I finish at 6." She'd entertain him this time; it had been a while since she'd done anything other than work and sleep.

"cool! we will come pick u up from work!"

"What do you have planned?"

"u will see ;)"

Blake laughed then padded into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Business was slow as per usual. The book shop wasn't anything fancy, nor was it a chain. Most of their stock comprised of used and donated books, but Blake didn't mind the lack of customers. She had plenty of books to sift through, and there was something about the smell of old books that made Blake feel right at home. She sat at the register, flipping through an old fantasy novel, where the main character was searching for their soulmate. It reminded Blake of the story her mother had told her when she was young, after confessing she kept having dreams about the colour yellow.

_"My darling, did you know that people have auras? And these auras have colours?" her mother had asked. Blake, wide-eyed and smiling, shook her head. "It's said that we dream in the colour of our soulmate's aura. We visit each other in our dreams and offer bits and pieces of ourselves to one another, until the day we meet and we finally feel whole."  
_

_"Is daddy your soulmate?"  
_

_Blake's mother beamed, laughing softly and running her fingers through Blake's wavy black hair. "Yes, dear, he is."_

Blake sighed dreamily as she read the words, her mind filling with the colour yellow, fields of sunflowers as far as her mind's eye could see. It wasn't long before she wasn't reading at all, her eyes had fluttered closed and a dream overtook her.

Yellow. Warm, beautiful yellow. It was Blake's favourite colour, the colour of her dreams, the colour of light itself. Blake ran through rows of sunflowers, laughter falling out of her so easily. An orb of yellow light floated beside her, following her every move. Blake understood that this orb represented her soulmate. She and her soulmate raced through the fields until they came upon a busy street, a motorcycle parked in front of them. This aspect of Blake's recurring dream was relatively new; the motorcycle came into play at around the same time Blake moved to the city. Blake had interpreted it as meaning her soulmate must drive a motorcycle, and she'd caught herself perking up any time she heard the rev of an engine pass by her apartment. The orb took on a human shape, void of any features, and climbed onto the motorcycle. The figure offered a hand out to Blake, and Blake climbed on behind them, wrapping her arms around their waist. Before the motorcycle could ride off into the warm sunset, the dinging of storefront bells stirred Blake from her accidental nap.

"Blake! Snoozing on the job, are ya?" came Sun's boisterous voice, followed by a laugh from Neptune.

Blake blinked, yawning and stretching and moving the book from her lap to the cash desk. "Oops…" she muttered sheepishly. "Is it 6 already?" Another yawn.

"Yep! And we're going out to dinner! Can't go clubbing on empty stomachs, now, can we?!"

Blake tried to stifle a groan, but it was no use. "Do we have to go to a club, Sun? You know that's not really my thing…"  
"But it's a Friday and Scarlet's got a gig tonight."

Sun was gonna guilt her into going to this club whether she liked it or not. Dragging Blake out under the guise of supporting their musician friend was a typical tactic the two used. Blake enjoyed going to the part of the city he tended to perform at - it was the gay village, after all - but the bar scene wasn't exactly her thing. She was more interested in the craft shops and supporting local LGBT artists, but going by that logic, Scarlet was also an LGBT artist. Blake sighed in defeat. "Alright, fine."

Sun whooped and Neptune grabbed Blake by the arm, dragging her toward the entrance to the shop. She shook her arm out of his grasp, grumbling as she pulled the shop keys out of her pocket to lock up. Sun and Neptune flanked Blake, linking their arms together, and guided her toward the nearest subway station. "Tonight's gonna be so _fun!_ "

The trio decided to eat at a restaurant in the village before making their way to the bar where Scarlet would be performing. The restaurant was a 50's style diner without the homophobia and racism of the era, the menu topped off with milkshakes and hamburgers and incredible home fries. Blake opted for having breakfast for dinner; the smoked salmon eggs benedict. Sun went the same route and ordered himself the biggest breakfast item on the menu, and Neptune decided on a burger and fries. Blake sipped on her tea quietly as the two boys slurped their milkshakes.

"So, Blake," Sun began after a particularly big gulp from his tall glass. "How've you been?"

Blake placed her tea cup down on the table, fingers laced in her lap. "Fine," was her simple response.

"Blake…" Neptune sighed. "You've been MIA for, like, three weeks. What's going on?"

It was hard to pinpoint what was going on, because literally nothing had happened in Blake's life, but maybe that was the problem. Her life consisted of nothing but waiting for bedtime when she felt like she could actually be herself. But how could she explain that to her friends? Most people stopped believing in that soulmate stuff like they did with Santa and the Easter Bunny. It was make-believe, pretend, a fantasy. Except it wasn't; Blake knew it was real. But would her friends feel the same? "I've just been really tired."

Sun offered a pained smile. "We know, Blake, and that's why we're worried. We love you, ya know?" Neptune nodded in agreement.

Blake smiled softly. "I love you guys, too." She looked down at her hands. "I guess I've just felt… Lonely."

"We're always here for you! Don't wallow in that by yourself. It just makes the feelings worse."

Blake nodded. She knew that, but that wasn't the kind of loneliness she meant. "It's just… I keep having this dream, like there's someone out there for me… And it's making me a little… Lonely."

Sun blinked, then nodded solemnly, a smirk on his face. "Like one of those soulmate dreams?"

Blake groaned. "I'm not a kid." _Yes,_ she thought, _one of those soulmate dreams._

"That's cute, Blake! I'm sure there's a lucky somebody waiting to sweep you off your feet!"

Blake felt foolish sharing as much as she had, but she was glad her friends weren't teasing her relentlessly. She blushed. "Maybe."

"Maybe you'll even find them tonight!" Neptune encouraged.

Blake doubted that _very_ much.

The bar was a block away from the restaurant. Blake was hardly dressed for a club - most people tended to go all out with their best outfits. Even Sun was wearing a button-up shirt (with the first few buttons undone, of course). Blake was wearing a flannel over a t-shirt and a pair of ripped jeans. Her outfit practically screamed "leave me alone" while her two best friends were wearing their Friday best. Blake was feeling self-conscious the moment they stepped inside, greeted by blasting music. They could see Scarlet setting up on stage; Sun and Neptune raced up toward him with Blake in tow.

"Scarlet! Hey!" Sun bellowed as the redhead pulled his guitar from its case.

"Sun! Neptune! And oh my, Blake is here, too! Hello!"

Blake's face reddened as she gave a little wave. "Hey, Scarlet." She looked around, trying to scope out a table for them to sit at. Luckily there was one near the front where they could support their friend up close. Blake backed away and took a seat there, folding her arms on the table. Sun and Neptune still chatted with Scarlet. "Hey, guys," Blake called, "I'm gonna order us some drinks. What do you want?"

"I'll have a beer, whatever's on tap!" Sun called.

"Vodka cranberry please! You're the best, Blake!" came Neptune.

Blake pulled her flannel off and tied it around her waist, already getting hot in the club. She sighed and wandered toward the bar, keeping her eyes down. She leaned on the wood.

"What can I get ya?" came a friendly voice from the other side of the bar.

"Um… My friend didn't specify, he said he just wanted a beer? Whatever's on tap… And can I also get a vodka cranberry and…" Blake thought for a moment, looking up. She was suddenly met with a beautiful blonde woman with purple eyes smiling down at her. Blake's face went beet red and she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Um… a rye and ginger ale for me?"

The blonde grinned and nodded. "Coming right up!" She spun around and got to work on the drinks, leaving a blushing Blake to anxiously wonder how to carry three drinks with two hands. She pulled out her phone and texted Sun. "Help."

"what happened???"

"Cute bartender... Can't carry all the drinks. HELP."

Sun appeared moments later, leaning against the bar next to Blake. He squinted, staring at the back of the blonde bartender. She was dressed in a white tank top with a plain orange bandana tied around her neck. Her long blond waves ran down nearly to her waist. Sun looked at Blake and smirked, giving her a nudge. Blake's face went impossibly redder.

"Alright, here you go-oh, hey!" Yang placed two glasses in front of the pair, then grabbed a pint glass and filled it with beer from the nearest tap. "I see you around a lot! What's your name?"

Blake stifled a groan. Sun beamed. "I'm Sun! And this here is my best friend Blake who really needed a night out."

"Well nice to meet you both. I'm Yang." Her purple eyes lingered on Blake, her smile widening. "I hope you both have a good night tonight." She winked, placing the pint glass down next to the other two and walking over to the next customer. Blake felt her heart about to hammer out of her chest. She grabbed her drink and stormed toward the table, leaving Sun to carry the other two. She sat down abruptly and took one long swig of her rye and ginger ale and stared blankly ahead.

Neptune waved a hand in front of her face from where he sat. "You okay?"

Blake buried her face in her hands. "I'm gay."

Neptune laughed. "Tell me something I don't know! What happened?"

Sun slid into the seat next to Neptune and burst out laughing. "Blake has the hots for the blonde bartender! So, Blake is on drinks duty all night!"

Blake was so embarrassed. Of course, the day she gets dragged to the bar, she's dressed like shit and sees the most beautiful girl _ever_. There was something special about the girl; she had such a warm, almost familiar air to her. And that golden blonde hair… She was mesmerizing. Blake couldn't help but steal a glance at the bar, only to see Yang staring back at her with a toothy grin. She waved, then went back to wiping a glass with a hand towel. Blake swiftly turned her head toward the stage where Scarlet was preparing to perform. She gulped back another swig of her drink and let the sound of Scarlet's guitar fill her ears.

Scarlet had a very pleasant singing voice, and his guitar playing was truly impressive. He started off with an upbeat love song that had the bar clapping along with the tune, followed by uproarious cheer when the song concluded. Blake had finished her drink relatively quickly, and Sun gave her an encouraging nudge to head back up to the bar.

"We won't be mad if you grab a seat at the bar instead," he winked.

Blake groaned. "I'll be back…" She grabbed her empty glass and strode up to the bar, watching in awe as Yang conversed with another patron. She seemed so committed to the conversation, laughing and talking with her hands. She came to an abrupt pause when she spotted Blake, a smile fitting itself on her lips.

"Hey, Blake!" God, the sound of her name… Blake almost shivered. "Need a refill?"

Blake smiled shyly, placing her empty glass on the bar. "Yeah, please," she replied softly. "It's… Pretty busy, huh?" Blake rested her elbow on the bar, trying to look casual. She hoped she looked calmer than she felt.

Yang nodded, taking the empty glass and reaching for a new one. "Yup! Scarlet's pretty popular around here; we always get a big crowd when he's playing."

"Scarlet's actually a good friend of mine," Blake said, trying to keep the conversation going. She hoped it didn't sound like she was bragging. "I, uh… Wanted to support him tonight. I don't usually go to bars, honestly…"

Yang placed the drink in front of Blake and she was amazed that Yang had remembered what she'd ordered - rye and ginger ale. Blake's cheeks went red; she looked down and tucked her hair behind her ear once again.

"It's a shame you don't come here more often!" Yang exclaimed, leaning forward on the bar.

Blake laughed easily, looking up at Yang through her lashes. "You think so?"

Yang's smile was so warm, so bright… A sensation pooled in Blake's stomach like thousands of butterflies fluttering their wings, tickling her insides.

"Of course! You seem like a really nice girl, I'd love to see more of you."

Blake didn't know how to react. The way Yang spoke so easily, as if they were long-time friends, made Blake's heart skip a beat. Her face was getting redder by the second. "I'd like to see more of you, too." _Bold move, Belladonna._

Yang's smile was infectious, Blake couldn't help but beam in return. "I'm glad!" Yang clapped her hands together. Blake took a sip of her drink, Scarlet's song ringing out through the bar. He'd switched to a ballad now, some patrons had their phone flashlights on swaying left and right, but Blake was too focused on Yang's bright smile to notice.

"Your friend is quite the musician," Yang mused, bobbing her head to the music. "Do you play any instruments?"

Blake shook her head. "I mean, Scarlet has taught me a few chords on the guitar, but otherwise not really. What about you?"

Yang nodded. "I picked up the drums when I was younger. I don't play as much anymore, but it's a great stress reliever!" Yang grinned, air drumming to prove her point. "We could make a shitty band together."

Blake laughed. "What would we be called?"

"Hmm…" Yang thought about it for a moment. "What about… The Bumblebees?"

Blake's heart stopped, her face flushed. She took another sip of her drink.

"I mean… Our colour scheme kind of reminds you of bumblebees, right? You've got black hair, I've got blonde hair… Black and yellow… Right?" Yang laughed nervously. Blake felt her face get hotter. _Yellow…_ Yang's eyes didn't meet Blake's now, and Blake could see the hint of blush on the blonde's cheeks. Was she… Anxious?

Blake took another sip before she spoke again. The alcohol was starting to get to her, and she could blame her blush on that. "You've got a good point," she agreed, "and I think it's a cute name!" Blake couldn't meet Yang's eyes either, her thoughts filled with the colour yellow. With Yang taking the place of the yellow orb from her dreams. "Weird question…" Blake started. She took a deep breath, knocking back a gulp of her drink, but the glass was empty. Nothing but ice. She placed it back down.

"Shoot!" Yang's cheeks were rosy.

"Do you… Drive a motorcycle?"

Yang blinked. "Why do you ask?"

"Just… Just curious, that's all."

"Why? You got a thing for bikers?" Yang snorted, but her voice shook ever so slightly, her face still flushed. She cleared her throat. "Yeah, I do."  
In that moment, everything fell into place. Tears welled in Blake's eyes, but she blinked them away. She was thankful for the dim lighting in the bar.

"This is gonna sound crazy, but -"

"Do you… Work at a book store?" Yang's eyes were intense.

Blake swallowed. "I do." Her hands shook.

At last, the smile returned to Yang's face. "You're special, Blake. I can tell."

Blake looked down at the empty glass in front of her, watching as the ice cubes slowly melted. "So are you," she said quietly, shyly. "Would you… Maybe want to meet up for coffee some time?"

Yang looked taken aback, her eyes widened, then her features softened and a kind smile fixed itself on her lips. "I would love to. Are you free tomorrow?"

Blake nodded.

Yang whipped around and fussed with something behind the bar before turning back to Blake with a piece of paper in her hand. "Here's my number… I should probably get to the next customers, but text me and we can meet someplace tomorrow."

There was an unspoken understanding that had settled between the two, one they were both too scared to speak into existence. _You're my soulmate._ The thought rang out in Blake's head, over and over, in bold, yellow letters.

"Sure…" Blake stared at the numbers scribbled on the piece of paper. She quickly took her phone out and input the new contact. Yang, with a sunflower emoji next to her name. "It's Blake from the bar!" Blake texted.

Yang placed a full drink in front of Blake in a taller glass this time. "Have a double on the house," Yang winked before wandering off to deal with other customers.

Blake sat there, smiling to herself, for another moment before slowly stepping down from the barstool and walking back to her friends' table. When she sat back down, a far-off look was in her eyes.

"Blake? Hellooooo?" Sun gave her shoulder a shove.

Blake stirred from her stupor, blinking and looking between Sun and Neptune, smile still in place. "I have a date tomorrow."

Sun's eyes went wide and Neptune whooped out loud. Blake hadn't even noticed that Scarlet had taken a break from his set and joined them at their table. He, too, had a pleased grin on his face. "Blake Belladonna, you fox! Look at you!" Sun clapped a hand on Blake's back.

Neptune laughed. "And to think you didn't want to come out tonight!"

"With Yang? The bartender?" Scarlet's chin rested on steepled fingers.

All Blake could do was nod, stupid grin on her face as she took another sip from the drink Yang had made for her.

That night, Blake's dream soulmate had a face for the first time in her life.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i do have some ideas to continue this but i haven't decided yet if i will! leave a comment or a kudos and maybe i'll add a part two, hehe.


End file.
